Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman 2: Sherman's Time-Traveling Adventure is an upcoming CGI comedy action adventure romance family movie by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2014 film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Plot When Penny gets captured by a new villain, it is up to Sherman and his dad Peabody to rescue her in this thrilling new adventure. History to go Returning Times * The French Revolution * Ancient Egypt * Renaissance Era * The Trojan War New Places * Dinosaur Era (Cretaceous Period) * Australia, 1900's * World War II * America, 1863 * Rome (60 BC) * England, 1700's Cast Main Characters Max Charles as Sherman - The main protagonist. (In the end, he rescues Penny and receives his first kiss.) Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody - The secondary protagonist. (In the end, he becomes known as the best dad in the entire world.) Ariel Winter as Penny - The Tritagonist. (In the end, she kisses Sherman and becomes his girlfriend.) Trevor Morgan as Jonathan - The secondary Tritagonist (In the end, He becomes part of Peabody's gang.) Jackie Chan as Sharp Heart - A friendly adult Tyrannosaurus Rex who likes Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. (Based on the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. In the end, he becomes the protector and guardian of New York City.) Jolie Vanier as Emily Star - The daughter of Sharp Heart and a purple female Tyrannosaurus rex. (In the end, she becomes an amazing daughter to her dad and intelligent friend to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny.) Craig Robinson as Rappy - A friendly blue velociraptor and Emily's crush. (In the end, he becomes Emily's boyfriend.) Tom Hanks as Daniel Deniehy - An Australian who supports the innocent. (In the end, he becomes a supportive friend to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and. Penny.) Misc. Characters Cjarán Hinds as The Narrator - A mysterious voice who narrates the story sometimes. (In the end, he finishes narrating until he says: "And they lived happily ever after.") Anthony Padilla & Ian Hecox (from Smosh) as Clumsy and Wimsy - Two lazy crocodiles. (In the end, they become two lazy friends to Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny.) Returning Characters Stanley Tucci as Leonardo DaVinci - The inventor and painter and good friend of Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. (In the end, he congratulates them on rescuing Penny.) Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon - The Greek soldier. (In the end, he convinces his three old friends to be advanced heroes.) Zach Callison as King Tut - The young Pharaoh. (In the end, he redeems himself to mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny.) Pennis Haysbert as Judge - Anyone's Honor chairman. (In the end, he declares that everyone can be heroes... Even at a young kid-like age.) The Villains John Goodman as Marduk - A 22 year old tough, evil, greedy, cigarette smoking bank manager, time traveler, and evil inventor. He is the main antagonist who tries to Kill Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. (In the end, he gets arrested and spends 10 years in jail.) Jack Black as Expodic Mario - Marduk's assistant and the secondary antagonist. (In the end, he redeems himself and betrays Marduk.) Angelina Jolie as Pandora - Marduk's wife and the tertiary antagonist. (In the end, she gets thrown in jail with his husband.) Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion - The supporting antagonist who wants to get revenge on Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny. (In the end, she gets betrayed by her assistants.) Cameos * Mason * Carl * RJ and the gang * Shrek * Puss in Boots * Adolf Hitler * Benito Mussolini * Donkey TV Series Mr. Peabody & Sherman's Improbable History will premiere on Qubo on Mondays and Saturday Mornings. Every episode will last 12 minutes. It will have 16 episodes each season. The series will feature several characters from the film and the sequel. Travia *Wilhelm Scream - Heard when Mr.Peabody Falls off the Bridge. Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Category:Computer-Animated Category:Sequels Category:3D Films Category:Feature film Category:Movies from the Future Category:Movies